


Taking All the Stupid

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: "Don't do anything stupid until I get back.""How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Taking All the Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50432954248/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
